Remnant of the Murderers
by zketola496
Summary: "The Scared One with his friends and allies Shale save the allies world Then return to the home of his friends And save again Then all shall all return Home."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry's POV:

Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and I are in our fifth year at Hogwarts. We are currently sitting in Professor Binns' History of Magic class. Blaise and I napping as per usual, and Hermione was jotting down was pestering Hermione while taking notes as well. Binns suddenly stops, which wakes me and Blaise, because there was a gold glow around the four of us.

"Wait did Binns just stop ranting?" Blaise asked looking at me,"Merlin's Beard! "

"What is-" Hermione starts, when all the sudden I feel a pull in my gut and we are gone. During all of this I could only think 'well this isn't a portkey.'

Ruby's POV:

Team RWBY is currently sitting in Professor Prott's class. His once again ranting about some adventure or another of his. Yang and I are sleeping while Blake is reading and Wiess is trying to take notes. When a golden glow appears and Port stopped talking. Yang and I wake up with a "Wha-' and then we see the glow.

"Well this can't be good," sates Blake as we feel a pull our guts and we are gone.

3rd person POV:

The New Marauders, and team RWBY appear in a lightly furnished room with a nature feel. Thou it's outside of their knowledge, they are now outside of their realities. Within the chaos outside of the multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Harry's POV:

Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and I were sitting on a couch across from four strange red themed one looked about our age the rest looked as if they would have been in their seventh year.

"So where are we?" I asked.

" I don't know." said the red themed one, "I woke up in class and we were surrounded by this golden glow."

"Same here," I replied.

"Wow!," she exclaimed, "What are the chances of that."

"With the Potter Luck," replied Draco, "one hundred percent."

"May I be so quaint to ask your names?" questioned Hermione curiously.

" Yes you may. My name is Ruby and and I am leader of team RWBY," she replied.

"That sound like it could be confusing," Blaise stated.

"Very. " Ruby Replied and pointed at the blond one and said, "that is my sister Yang, the black haired one withe book is Blake, and this is my best friend Wiess," pulling Wiess into a hug at the end as she tried to escape.

"Who are you?" Blake said glancing up.

"My apologies I am Hermione Granger," she relied.

"I am Blaise Zabini" He said with a flourish and a roguish wink towards Yang.

"I am the Dragon," Draco said. Hermione hit him on the head and said, "His name is Draco Black once No-Name once Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," I stated as I shrunk back into the couch.

"Well that's a nice name," Ruby said. I sat up and smiled widely at that statement. Team RWBY looked slightly confused at that statement but I asked, "should we take a look around?" Nodes all around except for Blake for she was reading.

While looking around I found a few odd trinkets including a statue of a wolf, large dog, and a stag. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, a small tear enters my eye at this. While I am standing there Hermione states "I found a book," and suddenly Blake is right beside her. "Well this is strange, " they state. We all gather round to examine it and see that it is blank. When suddenly with a voci like Proffeser Taweny in my third year when she issued the prophecy.

" _ **The Scared One with his friends and allies**_

 _ **Shale save the allies world**_

 _ **Then return to the home of his friends**_

 _ **And save again**_

 _ **Then all shall all return Home."**_

The words wear written down as they were spoken. So the book slowly filled up with curly letters.

 _(Line Break)_

"So who is the Scared One," Yang asked once we all st down again.

"I believe that would be me," lifting my hair to show the scar.

"Why didn't your Aura heal it?" she asked. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione looked confused at this, I simply replied with, " I was one at the time." There confused look turned to me, "You're not the only one who reads Hermione." Draco snorted at this.

"But-" she tried.

"What else could I do there," I started with a bit of venom in that last word.

 _(Flashback)_

I slipped into the library the one place in the school I knew Dudley would not go. The Librarian was probably the only person who liked me for I was quiet and read. One day I found a book about eastern culture. Within there was a section about aura and how it is the protective part of the soul and if it was properly used it could heal. I tried for a while to get if to work but I could not get it to.

 _(End Flashback)_

Ruby's POV:

"So does your aura protect your body as well?" Harry questions with the beautiful voice of his.

"Yes," my team replied well except for Blake she of course was reading. He gave a small almost unnoticeable nod at this his friends just look even more confused.

"So" starts the bushy haired one, Hermione I think, "You said something about class earlier, are you in school currently?"

"We were but we kinda flashed out," replied Yang. Which lead to a facepalm from me.


End file.
